The present invention relates to a system for correcting a shift of an ignition timing occurring in an ignition device used with internal combustion engines.
In recent years ignition devices used with motor vehicles have required increased output energy and improved accuracy and stability of the ignition timing in view of the purification of the exhaust gases from motor vehicles. Under these circumstances, ignition devices of the conventional contact breaker type are increasingly replaced by those of the fully transistorized type without contact breakers.
In this fully transistorized type of ignition device, the ignition timing signal is provided by a contactless signal generator such as an electromagnetic coil generator, an integrated circuit Hall generator or the like; such a generator is disposed within a mating distributor which is, in turn, usually driven by a crankshaft connected to an associated internal combustion engine through a timing belt or the like. Even in fully transistorized ignition devices, therefore, a shift of the ignition timing due to an ageing in the distributor driving system is increased with time. This shift of the ignition timing appears as a shift of the ignition timing developed during the idling of the engine and has greatly affected the output from the engines and the ingredients of the exhausted gases from the engines.
Therefore, the shift of the ignition timing is undesirable in view of measures to counter the exhaust gas emissions from internal combustion engines. Thus, it is desirable to correct a shift of the ignition timing of internal combustion engines by some measure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for correcting a shift of an ignition timing of an internal combustion engine which system eliminates the necessity of recorrecting the shift of the ignition timing each time the internal combustion engine is started.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for correcting a shift of ignition timing of an interval combustion engine, said system haing an extremely simple construction.